


Lovers

by Yourlocalratgod



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: 2amreads, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, IT - Freeform, Multi, Sad Bill Denbrough, XReader, Yandere Various, Yanderes - Freeform, freakyclownmovie, it Stephen king - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourlocalratgod/pseuds/Yourlocalratgod





	Lovers

I pick at the grass beside me while I sit on the curb in front of my yard patiently waiting for my mother to get ready to drop me off to school. 

I curse myself for missing the bus on my first day of a new school. 

I place my bag on my lap to stop the pink skirt I'm wearing to keep flying up in the wind before resting my head on it.

"Come on Y/n" I turn my head looking behind me to see my mom locking the house and heading to the car. 

"Coming mommy" I stood up and speed walked to the car not wanting to waste more of her time to get to work. 

I don't want her to be late on her first day as well. 

"Text me if you need anything okay baby" she kissed my cheek before I quickly ran to the building my cheeks red with embarrassment with an "okay mommy". 

I didn't see where I was going hoping I was going into the direction of the school office.

And that's how I'm now on the floor with a bunch of books around me.

Ben could feel his heart rate pick up. 

Mainly from embarrassment that he accidentally knocked over a pretty girl. 

He cursed himself for already making a bad introduction. 

"I'm so sorry" he bent down to help pick up her bag and books scattered over the floor. 

"It's ok. Maybe you can make it up to me by showing me to the office? I'm new and kinda lost. But if your to busy it's understandable" she smiled and the thic bois heart melted at the sight. 

"Sure. It's this way" he started walking to the direction of the school office. "Don't worry about being lost. I was new a few months ago. I still get called the new kid. If you want you can sit with me and my friends at lunch" he offered opening the door after a short walk to the teens destination. 

"I would love that!" She hugged him but quickly apologised. "Sorry I'm a hugger" she laughed nervously thinking she lost her chance of having any friends.

"No it's fine" Ben laughed trying to seem cool making the bowers gang who are hanging out in the back almost cackle if it wasn't for the fact they were keeping there eyes on a particular h/c girl. 

The four boys getting lost in there fantasy's as the two walked to y/n's first class of the day. 

Patrick Hockster the towns own pyromaniac could already imagine all the things he will do to her. 

His pants tightens without shame as his thoughts get out of hand. He wanted her to squirm under him as he gently trails his fingers over her thighs just begging for a release of the torture he's putting her through. 

Victor Criss the smart one in the gang would want to lay her on the grass at the quarry. Feel her soft lips against his own. 

Belch Huggins just wanted her on her knees in the back of his trans am. 

Oh and Henry Bowers. He wanted the little nymph Sitting in nothing but his shirt thrashing around on his bed leaving the scent of her vanilla perfume that he got a whiff of as she walked by on his sheets. Begging and pleading for him to pleasure her . Her his shirt raised above her hips. To the point he can see her soaked panties. 

He had to restrain himself from snatching her from the heavy boys company and just take her in the closest empty classroom.

"I'll be back" Patrick said before entering the boys bathroom to sort out his situation. 

"Come with us doll!" Henry called out not wanting his princess to hang out with the losers. "Don't waste your time with those losers"

"I'm sure they aren't losers" y/n smiled at him gently taking hold of Bens hand his face erring more red at the physical contact. 

"Oh but doll they are" Henry walked up to them. Belch ripping away Ben to the other side of the hall. 

"Hey!" Y/n protests about to see if her new friend is ok but was held back by a strong arm. An arm that worked many hours on his fathers farm. He rests his chin on the shorter girls shoulder humming slightly using it as a cover up to inhale her perfume once again. 

God he has to find out what one she uses. 

"You ok Ben?" She asked trying to break free of Henry's hold. All he did was groan from the ground as the force of Belches push made him hit his head on the lockers behind them. 

He definitely has a concussion. "Get off me please" she begged. 

The mullet boy had to close his eyes focused on not having images of her begging for him to take her. 

He loved how she begged. 

He didn't realise he lossens his grip on the young girl as she bolts towards Ben. 

"Why are you so mean to him?" She asked see Ben passed out as tears form in her eyes. 

"Cute" Vic mumbled slightly smirking at the sight.

People always thought Victor Criss was the good guy. But he's only the second kinkiest dude in the bowers gang. Behind Patrick of course. 

If he doesn't leave any marks or tears to him there was no point.


End file.
